


An Offer

by kotaka_kun



Series: Nobunaga no Wife [3]
Category: Nobunaga no Chef | Nobunaga's Chef (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied future sexual relations, lord/vassal relationships had A Lot of potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Ken knows better than to refuse an offer Oyakata-sama makes





	

“Ken,” Saru’s voice came through the shouji door, “Oyakata-sama wishes to talk to you.”    
Ken looked up from the roll of paper he had laid out before him on his desk. A soft sigh escaping him, he set down his brush on the inkwell block and stood. 

“Alright, I’ll be there in a bit.” he called back. What could Oyakata-sama want at this hour? Surely he didn’t want Ken to make him a midnight snack or something of the like. Ken shook his head. This was Oda Nobunaga he was talking about. He should just be hopeful that it wasn’t some life-or-death mission again. 

Shuffling down the dim halls of the castle with only a single candle lantern to light his way, he shivered. The wood floor was chillier than he’d expected. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, considering the snow that had given the gardens a light dusting early this morning. He pulled his kimono a bit tighter around himself with a shudder. 

Arriving at Nobunaga’s personal chambers, he lowered himself to the floor of the hall. 

“Oyakata-sama, you called for me?” he said through the shouji. He heard distant rustling on the other side. 

“Ken?”

“Yes.” 

“Come in.” 

Ken bowed his head, sliding open the door and entering before quickly closing it behind him. He looked up, and the first thing he noticed was how brightly lit it was. The second thing was how lavishly Nobunaga lay across his futon. 

“What is it you summoned me for, Oyakata-sama?” Ken asked, eyes scanning the room. It was the first time he’d been called upon after dark, and somehow his master’s quarters seemed different lit by candles. 

“I’ve been doing some thinking, Ken.” Nobunaga said with a sigh. “You are a vital part of this clan, and recently I’ve found it difficult to imagine having to return to a life without you at my side.” His gaze went from examining his nails, to piercing Ken’s very being. Straightening, Ken bowed his head slightly. 

“Thank...you?” Ken replied uncertainly. It was hard to tell where Oyakata-sama was going with this. 

“That being said, I believe it’s time you joined me in bed.” He patted the space beside him on his futon expectantly.

Ken’s head snapped up, eyes wide. 

“E-Excuse me?” 

Nobunaga didn’t seem fazed at all by Ken’s surprise. 

“You’re familiar with the concept of Nanshoku, are you not?” 

“I- Well- Yes, but-”   
“Then it’s settled.” Nobunaga said with a nod, beckoning him closer. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Ken spluttered, raising a hand, needing a moment to collect his thoughts. Nobunaga stared evenly at him, an eyebrow cocked in question despite the amused twitching of his lips. 

“You’re saying- I mean... Are you telling me to be your... your  _ lover _ ?”

“I am.” Nobunaga said without hesitation. 

Ken’s mind and heart were racing. How was he supposed to respond to that? Obviously an outright ‘no’ was out of the question, but how could he so easily accept such a thing? 

“You are a vassal loyal to me, are you not?” Nobunaga asked, and Ken hurried to answer with a stiff nod. “And I value you as well. It is only fitting that I take you to be my lo-”

“But-”

“Ken, do you understand what I am offering you?” the man asked sharply. Ken’s mouth snapped shut before he could be foolish enough to point out that nothing was being offered - if anything, it was being demanded. “It is a position very few are even considered for.” 

“I understand, but...” Ken trailed off. “I can’t think that I’m a very worthy candidate for such a position.” he said awkwardly. “I’m only your chef - I’m not even a real vassal. I don’t clash swords with your enemies, and-” Ken had started to ramble, and Nobunaga rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Humility is a noble quality, Ken, but enough is enough.” Nobunaga sighed, sitting up. “Most men would be on their hands and knees to be in a position so close to me. Why is it you resist?” 

Words failed Ken, and he was reduced to opening and closing his mouth like a goddamn fish. What was he supposed to say? 

It wasn’t that he detested the idea of being in bed with Oyakata-sama, but if he remembered his history correctly, it was another vassal of Nobunaga’s that was to be his lover. If his agreeing to this arrangement changed the course of history for the worse...

“Ken?” Nobunaga had crossed his arms. 

“Oyakata-sama is a very important person to me as well.” Ken said slowly, choosing his words carefully. He was looking at the floor now, unable to bring himself to look at Nobunaga. “I am very honored that you wish me to be so intimate with you, but right now, I do not think that this sort of relationship is the only way to show...your fondness for me.” He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he spoke. “Being intimate with you or not will not change my loyalty to you, and-”

“Ken.”  Nobunaga’s voice was calm and alarmingly close, and Ken’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that Oyakata-sama had brought himself a great deal closer without Ken even realizing. 

“May I have some time to think on it?” Ken asked, looking away. 

“Time?” Nobunaga sounded surprised, but Ken nodded. The silence between them seemed to stretch for an eternity before Oyakata-sama sighed loudly. “Very well, I will give you one week’s time to steel your resolve.” 

Ken blinked, but bowed his head in thanks. A part of him was rather amused that Nobunaga had entirely forgone Ken’s input in this, already one-sidedly deciding that all Ken needed to do was steel his resolve, but it was very much like Oyakata-sama.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i didn't know how to end this


End file.
